bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Kolbe
Seth Kolbe is a prefect at Bullworth Academy. Character Description Seth has blue eyes and a light brown buzzcut. He wears the same navy blue suit that the other prefects do, but his suit doesn't have elbow pads. Characteristics Seth may have been a Bully before becoming a prefect, because he likes to abuse his authority more then the other prefects, he also talks about picking on innocent students. Seth likes it when students break the rules, so he can beat them. Seth has anger management issues, but won't see anyone to deal with this, since he thinks anger management is overrated when he can beat people. He is the highest ranked prefect at Bullworth and is the "punishment prefect." In-game role Seth is first introduced as the prefect who oversees Jimmy's detentions. He taunts Jimmy during the detention. During the Complete Mayhem mission, Jimmy has just entered Bullworth when Seth, accompanied by Max MacTavish, tackles Jimmy and takes his slingshot. Before he can do anything else, he and Max are chased off by an angry Russell Northrop. As Jimmy regains his slingshot after the mission is ended, presumably Russell caught them and took it back. Voice Actor Seth Kolbe is not listed in the game's credits, and his voice actor is unknown. It is probable that he is one of the four student-like names in the credits that don't match any known character (Hector, Denny, Nate, Stan), but even assuming those are the correct names, it isn't known which is his. Quotes When walking around campus *Anger management is overrated, when you can beat people. *No need for complexed reasons where a simple beating will do. *I can't wait for someone to break a rule, so I can beat them. *Maybe I should abuse my authority and pick on someone innocent. *I really need to beat someone soon! Saying godbye *Godbye, Hopkink. *I gotta go beat some evildoers. When hostile to students *You're useless! While patrolling during curfew *I hear the sounds of an evildoer! When he cannot find a student during curfew *No one to beat? What a let down! When chasing a student during curfew/after school hours *YOU!!! Get over here and take your beats! *Stop sneaking around, Get out! When a snitch tattles on another student to him *An excellent reason to lay some beats on someone. When chasing a student *Stop so I can beat you! *I will beat you for that! When someone breaks Dress Code *Those clothes say, "Please beat me"! When someone writes grafitti *I should beat you for defacing that wall! when insulted by a student *Are you looking for a beating? *You just became number one on my list! Busting someone *I've been wanting to do that for a long time! *That hurt you, much more then it hurt me. Struck in the groin *Ow, unfair! arghh... When hit by a student *That does it, I'm layin' the smackdown! *You have crossed that line! Kolbe, Seth Kolbe, Seth